Izalith
Izalith is a young mahjarrat by most of his race's standing, only being around 3000-5000+ years old. He is a very chaotic individual who likes visiting one place to the next, always moving from one place to another. He takes on the alias of a cursed pyromancer named "Igneous", his elemental alignment is fire to suit his chaotic and obsessive nature towards the element. He dabbles in Smoke Magicks, teleportation, runecrafting, and even a special kind of summoning. He created a web of lies and deceit in his human form, only two known people alive know who he truly is and are honor bound to keep it a secret. Izalith is roleplayed by Szarloc I. Kindling Despite the Zarosian purge, several Zarosian cties and fortresses were still standing and armed with men. Izalith was born in the fortress city of Dareeyak, the city of smoke. His mother Quelar was a master smoke mage, she taught him all of her spells of smoke magicks including advanced pyromancies. Izalith fought against many Zarosians and won though, after 100 years, Quelar was engulfed by her own flames during the battle of Ghorrok, causing a small freak explosion taking several Zamorakian cronies with her. Izalith was greatly angered by his late mother and swore zealously that he would serve Zaros untill the day the flames finally killed him. Thus, a flame was kindled out of the horrors of the God Wars, Izalith attempted to keep Zaros's last remaining embers alive but availed to nothing and thus he was forced to withdraw from the cause and work in clandestine operations with his brethren. The start of the Fourth Age for Izalith was one of hate and retribution for the destruction of his homeland, he declared himself an enemy of Zamorak and vowed to slay his followers whenever and wherever he could get the opportunity to do it. Feeding the Flame The Fourth Age, also called the Age of Mortals was the time of growing in power for Izalith. Since Zarosians were bullied and even killed by both Saradominists and Zamorakians, Izalith found it comfortable to blend in as a human, throughout this time he enhanced his knowledge in pyromancy and some other skills such as alchemy and teleportation. This was a dangerous time for Izalith as people would attempt to kill or detain him if they found him out, and he nearly was captured one time. Izalith was careless when he entered the small Saradominst village of Avvarocka, the local warriors attempted to detain him for accidently burning down a hut. One of the warriors came up to him and gave a large slice across his tendon, causing him to stop and fall face flat onto the ground, fortunatley he was able to warp to his cave hut just in time before they fell apon him. The leg incident crippled him severly and even caused him to become a candidate for the next ritual though, he was fortunatley able to make it and returned to his hunt for knowledge. The time of the Fourth Age was passing as a new age was being born due to the discoverey of magic. An Incandescent flame The Fifth Age provide a great boon to Izalith, who lacked required tutors and magicians during the Fourth Age, this time his inner flame would burst with power. With the advent of runecrafting, Izalith chose to study the art himself in order to boon his own power, it was also at this time he studied some drudic magic to learn summoning. Izalith started to experiment with this new power during the early Fifth Age, though this was also the age of the barbaric Runecrafting Crusades, this conflict lead to Izalith facing several Fremennik opponents from the North. Over time, he had gained a profound respect for the Fremennik in that they value strength and they will sacrifice literally everything they have and even their own body and soul to a cause they think is right. In the later part of this age, a mysterious individual simple known as "The Adventurer" began to free several Zarosian mahjarrat, this pleased Izalith greatly as the prophecy of the Lord of Shadow's return was approaching. Izalith felt oddly neutral towards Guthix's death, understanding that Zaros had to return to forfill the prophecy, his attitude towards Sliske was one of confusion and doubt, this lead to him becoming more suspicious of Sliske like in the past. Knowing that a new age was coming, Izalith began to wander the world to examine the local peoples. Fire Fades, Fire Rises The dawn of the Sixth age was one of conflict of Izalith, his wake-up call to take action in the second God War was the Battle of Lumbridge. When given the opportunity to slay Zamorakian filth, Izalith took it up and decided to fight for his old enemy Saradomin to extinguish many Zamorakians who stood charred and blackened in his wake. After Saradomin won, Izalith decided to return to his world travels, this time it took him to Falador where he met his first death. A man with a large rock and low intellect approached him and forced him to fight against a man in black. Izalith haughtily agreed. It turns out that the man in black was an assassin hired by an enemy mahjarrat named Azrael to kill him for no apparent reason. This wasn't the end of Izalith, for he pulled out a gamble that he was saving, he sacrificed his entire power to come back as one of the living, it was called the Breath of the Phoenix. After waking up naked in the ruins of Dareeyak where he was born, Izalith took some rags and a small dagger from the ruins and began to search for his killers. Along the way he was able to acquire the robes of a dead Warband shaman to use in his pyromancy, this allowed him to enchant his robes with his element to become more in tune with the flame. Coupled with a natural resistance to fire, Izalith began to search for his killer. His search lead him to the quarter mahjarrat Alexander, who gave him leads on a group called "the Dominion", then he met Dimitri Voshan and pledged himself to him when he found out that Azrael betrayed him. He also decided to make amends with one of Azrael's servants and decided that he wasn't worth killing if Azrael was only using him. When Bandos and Armadyl fought, Izalith chose to side with Bandos, in one battle Silas nearly slew an Armadylian scout and knocked out a Worshipper Epimethean with a Fire Wave he was sparing for the Armadylians. He barely made it out alive, the same worshipper he attacked attempted to split him in half while in his spider form, he managed to flee the battle and fight another day. After the battle, he recovered from his wounds and decided to walk nearby his lair in Eagle's Peak for a relaxing retreat away from the Sixth Age. Establishing a Covenant During this walk through the woods, Izalith/Silas Draconis found a young squire and an archmage battling a Death Knight, the Death Knight charged at the group and they quickly dispatched it. Izalith did not expect what would happen after the Death Knight's owner, Zenthos Dae, arrived. Zenthos bound the three to trees using earth magic and interrogated them, unlike the humans Zenthos took particular interest into the Zarosian Mahjarrat, prying out information about Anglia, Kandarin, and Misthalin. After being interrogated, Zenthos left a dragonstone for each of the "champions" as he called them to contact him before departing, Izalith chose to place his into a bracer for easy transport. His ally Dimitri contacted him again. informing him of Zentho's lie about the dragostone and the action used to combat against him fortunatley, Izalith was able to make his move. It was also arround this time that he was creating numerous inventions dealing with fire, his most prized being the Dragon's Mouth. Izalith managed to set up a lair in a cave in Piscatoris where he mainly does his "nature walks" and business dealings with his allies such as Dimitri. The work at Magitech kept him busy during the war, along with his own personal plans. In the middle-end of the war Izalith was sacked by a group of thugs who struck him blind. Unable to cast or defend himself due to the lightning strikes of the thugs he couldn't fight back, after the ordeal he lost his whip and several other items of little worth, his Dragonstone Bracelet was stolen. Fortunately, Izalith was able to forge a new whip made out of mithril with steel overlays, he believed that this act was orchestrated by Zenthos and therefore nulled his Covenant with him for this action. As the battle came to a close he met with other mahjarrat who dispised his aggressive tendancies to a degree, he did manage to meet a potential ally by the name of Alorah Taredi. Before departing he gave her a lump of enchanted coal which he uses to speak to his associates, in the meantime he returned to his lair in Eagle's Peak to plan his next move. Nascent War As the terror of the warring gods came to a close, Izalith left the services of Bandos for good, this lead him to think more about how he could further his future goals. His main plans were to get allies and open a portal to the Great Swamp of Freneskae. He did meet a shady figure from the Eastern Lands named Jun Jang. In exchange for a heafty sum of money Jun agreed to infiltrate other groups for Izalith and his allies, though, his suspicious attitude did not go unnoticed to the mahjarrat. Shortly after, Dimtri invited Izalith to come with him to a nearby iceberg where one of their kin was trapped, his name was Thane and Izalith learned more of the plan to level Ardogune for their sin. Natural and Learned Abilities Wights Much like Sliske and other mahjarrat, Izalith is able to create sentient beings he slays or makes bargains with into wights. Unlike most wights which look like a distorted version of what the victim was in life, Izalith's flame wights take on a distorted sub-primate-like creature very much like to the right. These wights behave in a similar manner to the Barrows Brothers and carry a title such as "the Damned" or "the Everflame", his most recent victim was a man named "Bob from Accounting" who viciously assaulted him for no apparent reason, he quickly cremated Bob alive and placed his ashes in his travel pack. Izalith chose to corrupt his soul into a wight, making him to "Bob the Unfortunate". All flame wights have the ability to produce a constant gas that keeps them flaming, unlike elementals they are undead and may be banished or returned to their resting place for a short time due to an exorcism or power from a wight banishing necklace. They possess the power to make a victim drowsy if they are at full strength, they can cast elementary pyromancies and give off a heat radius, though they are also weak to water spells. Pyromancy Pyromancy is essentially fire magic, though, it can be twisted and shaped into new things as well as cooking food, setting enemies ablaze, and even cauterizing wounds from infection. Izalith always carries a tome bound in the skin of forest creatures, the cover has a fire rune inserted into the central part of the tome. Inside of it is a catalogue of spells and enchantments to use in battle and in times of survival. His power over the element of fire wanes the colder an area is hence, he is weakest at Winter, strongest at Summer. His pyromancy works well against most undead and plant-based creatures, his pyromancy however, has little effect of other creatures of flame such as TzHaar and fire elementals as well as creatures of pure Earth, knights in metal armor are likely to have their own armor seared into their flesh if the flame is strong enough. The Breath of the Phoenix is his trump card which he can use every five years, it involves sacrificing one's power to be "reborn" in a weaker form to escape death. Capnomancy Being raised Zarosian during the God Wars, Izalith was able to learn Capnomancy at an early age, making it one of the first magickal arts he learned in life. Capnomancy is the art of manipulating the Ancient variation of fire, smoke. With capnomancy, Izalith can pollute the air which his opponents breathe, causing them to slowly die of asphyxiation. Smoke spells can also be used to conceal Izalith as well as directly damage their respiratory system and cause the lungs to shut down. Like all spells, capnomancy requires charging. Fire Resistance Handling with flames for millennia will build up a resistance to the element, this is Izalith's case. He is less effected by fire than other mortals, this does not mean he is immune however, he cannot be slain easily with fire, and to do it is very difficult. This resistance against fire can be useful to his allies and a hindrance to his enemies. Water/Ice Weakness Were there is fire there is ice, Izalith is vulnerable to all forms of the opposite element. Skinchanging Like all mahjarrat Izalith is a skinchanger, which means he can change his actual body into the forms of other beings. His most common and used for is a human pyromancer named Silas Draconis, another is his various spider forms. His spider forms range from an average spider size, a normal giant spider, and a colossal beast that requires a great deal of energy and concentration to control and empower. While he is in these forms he can speak normaly through his clickers. His least used form is that of a baby dragon. In this form, he is most vulnerable to ranged and water attacks, he can communicate to those he has bound with only and other Mahjarrat via telpathy. Literacy Izalith is proficient in the following languages. Ancient Tongue:Birth Tongue, Fluent Commonspeak:Fluent Northern(Wilderness):Semi-Fluent Khardian:Semi-Fluent Fremennik:Can Understand, but can't speak. Izalith can write the following languages. Ancient Tongue:Birth Language, Literate Commonspeak:Literate Northern(Wilderness):Semi-Literate Kharidian:Sem-Literate Fremennik:Alien Language Blacksmithing Blacksmithing deals with the element of fire, Izalith chose to learn the trade in peacetimes after the Fourth Age, he is good, though, not the best with a hammer and tongs when working at the forge. His main weapons he specializes in making are whips, swords, and axes. Personality Like fire itself, Izalith is chaotic by nature, he is also niether good nor evil and could be either or depending of the situation. He is known to carry a temper and a fierce passion for a cause which he sees as just or forthright. His hatred is rather terrible, he directs it in particular to Azrael and his cronies, Zamorakians in particular, and even the Worshippers (whom he calls the Dragonkin Tribe). His zealous loyalty to Zaros is rather adamant,especially with the events that happened in his early life at Fornithy, this is also a reason why he has a dislike for the Godless and Saradominists. He keeps his zealousness tucked deep into himself to avoid social conflict, he often masks himself as a fire worshipper to fool others. His love of fire can be erratic at times, often buring trees near his lair to warm himself, he can be described as a pyromaniac. His spider form reflects his tricky nature and love of manipulation, his love of control also extends itself to controling wights and stripping them of their identity in a form he chooses to be fitting. He tends to keep himself busy with his love of tinkering and pyromancy when there is nothing else to do. He enjoys nature and tends to do nature walks when he isn't preoccupied. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Shaman Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Runecraft Category:Summoners Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Antagonist Category:Modern Magic user Category:Smith